


Home Coming

by Siberianskys



Series: Trust Me [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Language, M/M, Medical Trauma, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil regains some of his memories when he sees Clint injured on the news and goes home to Clint and the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my reunion square on my Trope Bingo card. 
> 
> This is also not completely compliant with Agents of SHIELD. I cherry picked what I wanted and ignored the rest. 
> 
> This is not Iron Man 3 compliant.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., authenticate my voice, please," Phil said into his mobile as he struggled to keep both his timbre and his hands steady. 

"Agent Coulson, I was told of your death," J.A.R.V.I.S. said. "I'm pleased to hear that information was erroneous."

"Thank you. I need to talk to Mr. Stark."

"I'm afraid that Sir is not available at this time," J.A.R.V.I.S. said.

"I saw the incident on television. I need to talk to one of the Avengers, preferably not Agent Romanoff."

"Sir would be your preference?" J.A.R.V.I.S. asked. 

"I never thought I'd see the day when I'd be saying this," Phil said, "but, yes I'd prefer to talk to Tony." Phil waited as the line was put on hold. 

"A.C?" Skye asked.

"Not now," Phil said just before hearing Tony's sardonic "Agent" in his ear. "You have every reason to be pissed-off, but I need you to hear me out. I saw what happened--Please just tell me Clint's okay."

"I wouldn't use the word okay, but yeah he's still alive and they think he'll pull through if he makes it off the table," Tony said.

"If they let you see him, please tell him I'm sorry and I'm coming," Phil said. 

"Do you need me to send a car or anything?" Tony asked.

"We can get ourselves there," Phil said. 

"I'll call you if there's any change," Tony said. 

"Thank you for--" Phil said.

"Don't thank me yet. I'll give you plenty of shit and ask you a lot of intrusive questions when he's out of the woods," Tony said.

"You might have to stand in line," Phil said before disconnecting the call.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil, with some help from his friends, tells Fury how it's going to be from now on as Phil waits to see Clint.

Personnel scrambled out of his way as Phil, trailed closely by Skye who had refused to let him come alone, walked briskly through the Helicarrier's halls toward medical. 

"Sir… Agent Coulson," a junior agent called after Phil, "Director Fury wanted to see you--"

"You can tell Fury he can kiss my ass. If he wants to see me he knows where I'll be," Phil said not bothering to look over his shoulder or slow his pace. Upon entering the medical bay, Phil froze where he stood, his chest tightening and tears threatening to pool in his eyes. He hadn't prepared himself as well as he thought for being in the same room with all the Avengers, minus Clint and Thor. Natasha was watching him with the same expression she usually saved for something on the bottom of her shoe. Since she hadn't been lying in wait to end him, he supposed he should be grateful. Bruce was watching him warily from a corner chair looking to Phil like he still hadn't recovered from his transformation back from being the Other Guy. The borrowed scrubs didn't help; they made him look jaundiced. He couldn't even make eye contact with Steve. His childhood hero was eying him with a look that clearly said you let me down. He was feeling queasy at the very thought of disappointing Captain America. So caught-up in his own observations, he hadn't noticed that Tony had managed to get right up in his face.

"Agent, you in there?" Tony asked. 

Phil had a hard time swallowing as he stared into Tony's concerned, brown eyes. "Yeah, sorry. It's just--it's been a long time." He was surprised when Tony suddenly pulled him against his chest and held him in a tight hug. 

"They'll come around," Tony whispered against Phil's ear. "Until then I've got your back. I should have known that fucker Fury was up to something. Ah, speak of the devil."

Phil steadied himself and stepped back from Tony. He was comforted by the don't fuck with me look in Tony's eyes. Fury was going to be very lucky if he didn't come face to face with Iron Man before this meeting was over. 

"Coulson, you were ordered to come to the bridge. In fact, you were ordered to stay out of medical all together and you defied me," Fury said.

"I remember," Phil said. 

"Excuse me," Fury said.

"All of it. I remember all of it. You made me forget him," Phil said. 

"It was for the best," Fury said. "You said it yourself, for the Avengers to work as a team they needed motivation."

"Then you should have left me dead," Phil said. 

"I couldn't do that; you were needed," Fury said. 

"Yeah, Clint needed me," Phil said as he heard a flurry of activity behind him. Turning around he saw the Helicarrier's chief surgeon walking toward them. 

"How's my agent?" Fury asked. 

Phil pivoted and slammed his fist into Fury's mouth. "He's not your agent." 

Fury wiped the blood from his mouth and waved off the security detail that had been assigned to Banner.

Phil felt a hand on his shoulder and put his hand on top of Tony's. "How's Barton?" 

"Agent Barton is out of recovery and being settled in his room. You'll be able to take turns seeing him, but I want him kept quiet so no more than two at a time and keep it brief. And Agent Coulson, someone needs to prepare him. I don't want you walking in there and giving him a heart attack. I'll let you make the decision on who prepares him," the doctor said. 

"He's going to be okay?" Phil asked.

"He'll live," the doctor said. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tony asked.

"It means, Mr. Stark, that if it were anyone else I'd say Barton would never shoot that bow of his again, but I know my patient. He's a tough son-of-a-bitch. No matter what anyone says, as soon as the arm's healed he'll be on that range if not before."

"Agent, what do you want us to do?" Tony asked. 

"First, stop calling me Agent," Phil said.

Tony looked pained.

"If it helps, I call him A.C.," Skye said. 

"I knew I was going to like you," Tony said sharing a conspiratorial smile with Skye.

"No, absolutely not. I will not have it. You two will stay far, far away from each other," Phil said. 

"I'm so hiring your baby hacker," Tony said. 

"Skye, you will not--" Phil said before being interrupted by Fury. 

""Unless you want to find yourself in a very dark hole for a very long time, young lady, you will continue to abide by your contract," Fury said. 

"I've already got Pepper in with our legal team," Tony said. "You are not holding her hostage anymore. Say the word, Skye, and I'll put you to work."

"Word," Skye said. 

"I can see why you like her, A.C.," Tony said. "She's a smart ass just like your other half." 

"Damn it, Tony, my name is Phil."

"Really? That is just not the name of a bad ass secret agent," Tony said. 

"Well, Clint and I may need to avail ourselves of your legal team as well. If he still wants me, he and I are going to find a nice quite cabin in the woods and retire," Phil said. "Maybe in time Natasha will forgive me and join us." Phil wasn't surprised when Natasha walked across the room, her cold stare locked on Fury. What did surprise Phil was that before she addressed the director, she stopped in front of Phil and wrapped her arms around his neck. He only ever remembers Natasha hugging him twice before, once after the cluster-fuck that was Budapest and the second at his and Clint's wedding.

"This was not your doing. Where you and Clint go, I go," Natasha said before pulling away and turning her attention to Fury. "The rest of the team will make their own decisions, but you will leave Phil, Clint and I in peace and hope that I never set eyes on you again."

"Agent Romanoff--"Fury said.

"I am no longer Agent Romanoff. Tony already has his legal department working to separate me and Clint from S.H.I.E.L.D. It wouldn't surprise me if he wasn't already working on Phil's separation as well. Steve and I will go prepare Clint," she said.

"You'll do it gently," Phil said. 

"Steve will do it gently and I will supervise," Natasha said. 

Phil nodded his approval as he lowered himself into a nearby chair to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil's reunion with his husband.

Being an Avenger had its perks, Clint thought, as he blinked his gummy eyes and tried to focus on his surroundings. He didn't usually warrant the private patient room treatment, his post-Loki lock down not withstanding. The last thing he remembered was Cap trying to talk to him about Phil and Nat looking at him like he might have another nervous breakdown or a heart attack or maybe both. That level of concern and emotion on her face had freaked him the hell out.

"I'm sorry, Clint," Phil said. 

"Fuck," Clint said, jerking his head in the direction of Phil's voice. So that's what Cap had been trying to tell him and why Nat had been, well, not her usual self.

"Are you okay?" Phil asked. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Clint could feel the side of his mouth start to rise-up in a smirk, but he got control of himself and put on his game face, hopefully before Phil noticed. "Who are you? Phil Coulson calls me Barton or maybe Hawkeye. I don't remember him ever calling me Clint. Well, there was that one time in Budapest."

"I know you're pissed-off," Phil said, "and you have every right to be, but that's not even a little bit funny." 

"I wasn't trying to be." Clint said, knowing he'd made a huge mistake when Phil's complexion turned ashen. Before he could get a word out, Phil had stumbled out of the bedside chair, pulled open the door, entered the hallway and began yelling for help. "Fuck me. Phil, dammit. Phil, get back in here!" When Phil came running back in, it was all Clint could do not to laugh at his husband's wide-eyed stare and open mouth. "Sorry," Clint said, knowing he hadn't managed to sound one bit contrite.

"Sorry? That's what you have to say to me? You're sorry!" Phil said.

Clint sucked in all the air that his bruised lungs would allow as Phil loomed over him, looking as murderous as Clint had ever seen him. He knew Phil wouldn't really lay a hand on him in anger, but that didn't stop the old, suppressed fear from bubbling-up. Professed love hadn't stopped his dad from using his mom, Barney and him as punching bags. He closed his eyes and counted toward 10 when Phil leaned in until they were nearly close enough to kiss. 

"I gave you my word a long time ago," Phil whispered. 

Clint's breath came out in a rush and his eyes popped open as warm, dry lips brushed his forehead. He watched as Phil stepped back and lowered himself back into the bedside chair. Grateful for the space Phil offered him, he still craved his touch and reached out for his hand. He was relieved when his overture was accepted. For Clint, it was enough for now. 


End file.
